1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to an apparatus for storing and dispensing flexible web material rolled upon a central hollow core, for example, toilet paper; and a method for using such apparatus.
2. Background Art
The prior art is replete with flexible web and paper roll dispensing devices. The convenience presented by a device which not only dispenses but stores paper rolls, for example, toilet paper, is not to be minimized.
Holmes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,427, entitled Toilet Paper Dispensing Device, while possessing some automatic functions, still requires at least two manual manipulations to replace a depleted paper roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,932 to Pena, entitled Toilet Tissue Holder and Dispenser, while purporting to deliver a bottom roll and which the next succeeding roll is a stack, still requires manual placement upon a spindle. The same is true of Pena, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,742, entitled Holder Operated Toilet Tissue Magazine and Dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,042, to Smith, entitled Toilet Tissue Dispenser, also requires manual manipulation and mounting of a fresh roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,331, entitled Toilet Paper Holding Device, apparently requires special paper cores to ride in guide grooves for replenishment of used rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,651, to Gaufer, entitled Toilet Tissue Holding and Dispensing Apparatus, lacks spindle structure for mounting paper rolls, using rollers instead.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,276, to Bump entitled Dispenser, merely makes a fresh roll available through a second compartment door when a first roll is depleted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,346, to Jespersen, entitled Method and Apparatus for Dispensing Web Material from Split Core Rolls, discloses a rather complex mechanism employing special roll core supports that apparently buckle upon depletion of a roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,657, to Suh, entitled Dispenser for Products in Sheet Form, also employs no roll spindles, hence may be wasteful of paper. The same is true of U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,026, to Willa, et al., entitled Dispensing Container for Rolled Products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,454, to Bastian uses two special spindles to replace a depleted roll. Galbraith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,937, uses a hand wheel to drive a gate roller.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a flexible web or paper roll storage and dispensing device wherein a single mechanical impetus is operative to remove a depleted roll from a spindle, advance a fresh roll into dispensing position, and install the fresh roll upon the spindle.